Alter Ego
by AzuraRii
Summary: —Karena akulah dirimu-yang-lain..." Kuroha Centric/ Chara's death./ A little bit Kuroha/Kido and Kano/Kido


**Alter Ego**

**Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-P)**

**And this story is mine!**

**Warning : Aneh, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Jelek, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, the story is begin!**

* * *

"_Hey, apa yang sebaiknya ku masak untuk sarapan kali ini ?_"

.

Tanya gadis surai hijau itu, sambil mengikat rambut panjang serta halusnya itu. Akhirnya dia melepaskan _hoddie _mengganggu itu, memperlihatkan rambut hijaunya.

.

"_Negima"_

Jawab orang _ini _datar, masih dengan nada monoton memuakkannya.

.  
"_Baiklah"_

Dan gadis itupun menghilang di balik dapur, memasak makanan yang dipinta pemuda berambut putih ini.

.

.

.

Mari kita mulai dari awal,

.

.

.

Baik, kau bisa memanggilku Ku-ro-ha, anggap saja itu adalah namaku. aku tak peduli.

Dan aku adalah diri_nya _yang lain, adalah diri yang bertolak belakang dengan pemuda _itu, _dia Konoha. Diriku yang _lain._

.

Membingungkan ? Tsk!, biar aku jelaskan supaya otak bodohmu itu mengerti.

.

_Alter Ego_

.

itulah aku, kepribadian lain yang bisa juga ada pada dirimu yang membaca ceritaku. Akulah kepribadian dari Kokonose Haruka atau Konoha itu. Kepribadian yang _sangat _bertolak belakang dengan dirinya saat ini.

.

Baik, itulah penjelasan singkatku. Masa bodoh kau mengerti atau tidak. Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku-tak-peduli.

.

Baik kembali lagi ke permasalahan awal.

.

"_Ini! Jangan habiskan negimanya!, Kano dan yang lain belum makan"_

Kata gadis itu lagi, mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda _ini, _juga diriku di saat yang bersamaan

.

_sayang sekali, dia tak menyadari keberadaan_ku

.

Ya, _sama sekali tak tahu_

.

Karena aku hanyalah diri yang _lain _dari Konoha atau Kokonose Haruka, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hanya sejenis parasit yang menumpang di tubuh orang _ini. _yang menyimpan segala kepribadian yang tak ingin ditampilkannya di _permukaan_.

.

.

.

.

Karena akulah _Alter Ego_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan suatu hari, _monster _itu memberiku kebebasan. Memindahkan posisi_ku _ke _permukaan, _membuat Si Konoha tertidur pulas di bawah alam sadar_nya._

.

Rambut yang dulunya putih bersih ini berumbah jadi hitam pekat, mata _peach _menjadi kuning terang. masih dengan tubuh yang _sama _tapi ber_beda._

_._

Kau tahu, untuk pertama kalinya. Aku merasa bebas, dapat berkehendak sesukaku tanpa harus memperhatikan apapun yang dipikirkan Si _Asli _yang tengah ada di alam mimpi panjangnya. Sangat menyenangkan.

.

Dan akan _sangat _menyenangkan bila ia tak harus melakukan_nya._

.

Ya, melakukan hal _itu._

_._

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_._

Satu pemuda jatuh, kepalanya bocoh karena tertembak peluru besi. Bau anyir darah bercampur besi memuakkan terus mengalir dari bekas tembakan itu.

.

'_Kano!'_

_._

Gadis berambut hijau itu berlari, memeluk tubuh yang sebentar lagi jadi mayat. Berlinang air mata melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Kano' itu terus mengeluarkan darah.

.

Ya, gadis itu menangis karena perbuatan_nya._

_._

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

_._

Enam peluru berturut-turut menghantam tubuhnya, kini bersimbah darah dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Dan saat itu terjadi, entah kenapa aku merasa setengah dari kehidupanku ikut menghilang bersamanya.

Ya, gadis Tsubomi itu. Entah kenapa terasa sangat penting untuk diri_ku._

.

Dan saat itu, juga. tangaku terangkat naik. Menujuk ke pelipisku.

Mereka yang masih ada disana terkejut, saling melindungi kawanannya masing-masing.

.

_Dor!_

_._

Mereka terhenyak, melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tak terkejut bila orang yang akan membunuhmu tiba-tiba malah bunuh diri dihadapanmu ?.

.

Ya, biarlah. Setidaknya, Konoha tak akan mati hanya karena _Alter Ego_nya bunuh diri. Dia masih punya mata _itu._

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah secuil kisahku yang menyedihkan, jangan menatapku seperti itu! aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu!

.

Memang beginilah nasib menjadi _diri-yang-lain. _

_._

"_Hey!, suatu saat nanti. Aku akan kembali hadir, jadi bersiap-siaplah…._

_._

…_.Karena, akulah dirimu-yang-lain…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Fin—

* * *

**A/N :**

Hanya sebuah fict pendek yang tiba-tiba nangkring di otak saya.

Jadi, sebelum keburu kabur ya saya embat ditempat deh. Tapi, malah jadinya gajelas kayak gini ….. _badluck._

Ekhem-ekhem, oke. Ada yang tau Alter Ego? itu tuh, err… Pokoknya cari aja di google _or _wiki, saya susah jelasinnya, hehe.

Oke, cuman itu saja.

.

.

Errr… Ada yang minat review?


End file.
